Soft luggage articles are well-known in the art. Typically, such articles of luggage are comprised of a center section of a flexible fabric material in the form of a hollow open-ended cylinder. First sections of a slide fastener are attached to the respective opposite axial ends of the hollow cylinder for the purpose of the attachment of end panels. The center section optionally is provided with a transverse floor panel for it to be in the form of a soft traylike construction, and also so that it can be filled with clothing prior to attaching end closure panels thereto. The end closure panels are attached to the center section or to an extension of the center section by means of a second section of the slide fastener, the second section of the slide fastener being attached to the periphery of the end panel for it to mesh with a first section of the slide fastener attached to the axial end of the hollow tubular center section. Italian UM number 15178 issued Apr. 2, 1984 is illustrative of typical such constructions.
However, the carrying case so assembled is of soft and flexible construction, and is prone to ugly bulging, particularly if overfilled, and, in the alternative is prone to collapse in an unsightly heap if it is underfilled.